In Your World
by Nemesis86
Summary: Crossover HighlanderDocteur Who. Qu'advientil lorsqu'un Docteur qui ne soigne personne croise la route d'une jeune femme, Rheya, qui ne peut être malade ni mourir de mort naturelle ? Cette rencontre aura des conséquences inattendues pr tous les deux...
1. Chapter 1

**IN YOUR WORLD…**

Avec : Christopher Eccleston (Le Docteur), Natascha Mcelhone (Rheya Cornwell)

**DISCLAMER** : Je ne détiens aucun droit sur la série du Docteur Who, pas plus que sur Highlander d'ailleurs. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic qui n'existe que pour le plaisir des lecteurs et lectrices, et le mien qui est de l'imaginer lol

**Résumé** : Le Docteur qui vient de se régénérer dans son neuvième corps n'est pas au mieux de sa forme et la situation empire quand il croise la route d'une jeune femme pas comme les autres qui en tentant de l'aider, va sans le vouloir l'exposer à un danger beaucoup plus grave…

**ndlr** : Se passe avant la rencontre avec Rose.

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation

**I/ LA RENCONTRE**

**LONDRES, un froid matin de Janvier 2001**

L'homme, reprenant conscience avec brutalité, ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et inspira profondément une grande bouffée d'air. Il avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et les tempes douloureuses. Où se trouvait-il et comment diable était-il arrivé là ?! Il n'en avait pas la plus petite idée. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était affalé dans la poussière, face contre terre, devant la haute façade de briques rouges de ce qui paraissait être une ancienne usine désaffectée comme en témoignaient les grandes baies vitrées qu'on avait murées à l'aide de planches. Il se redressa un peu sur le côté, se retrouvant ainsi en position assise, le dos appuyé contre le mur de briques. Levant un peu le nez en l'air, il observa le ciel encore sombre, les nuages de pollution, les grandes cheminées noires qui émergeaient des toits de chacune des bâtisses environnantes... Un maigre rayon de soleil pointant à l'horizon vint le taquiner. Le voile des ténèbres nocturnes commençaient à peine à se lever mais déjà les rares lampadaires s'éteignaient les uns après les autres. Après avoir retrouvé un peu ses esprits, il entreprit de se lever et marcha quelques minutes à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de vie. Son vœu se trouva vite exaucé. Un bruit étrange résonna, suivi d'un second et d'un autre… Se manifestant avec irrégularité, il était difficile de déterminer ce dont il pouvait s'agir, tant il était étouffé par les ténèbres et le fog qui flottait dans l'air, mais il avait quelque chose de… métallique. Il se gratta la tête, découvrant par la même occasion une superbe bosse sur son crâne, mais finit par s'engager dans un long passage couvert sombre, progressant ainsi en direction du son non identifié. Il déboucha dans la cour intérieure de l'usine. De plus en plus distincts, les bruits faisaient à présent penser à ceux d'une lutte, et c'est bien ce qu'il découvrit… Un homme et une femme, tous deux armés d'une épée, s'affrontaient en duel, l'un contre l'autre. L'intrus se figea en découvrant cette scène pour le moins inattendue en un tel lieu, et son visage prit une expression entre perplexité et inquiétude. Que devait-il faire ? Intervenir pour tenter de calmer le jeu ou, plus sagement, éviter de s'en mêler et battre en retraite ?? Il observa un instant encore les deux combattants : L'homme, blond, n'était pas très grand mais par contre il avait une énergie et une nervosité qui jouait pour lui et contre lesquelles son adversaire avait du mal à se défendre. Elle, c'était une jeune femme brune d'une trentaine d'années dont il distinguait surtout la silhouette haute et l'épaisse chevelure. Après réflexion, il songea qu'il était plus raisonnable d'opter pour la seconde solution, surtout après avoir croisé le regard surexcité et malveillant de l'homme… La jeune femme montrait des signes de fatigue que son adversaire ne manqua pas de noter avec un sourire méchant. Il en profita et l'accula habilement dans un coin de la cour sans aucune issue. Elle eut soudain une idée lumineuse et sauta avec une agilité et une puissance étonnante, s'accrochant à une échelle d'incendie qui pendait au dessus d'elle, et qu'elle commença à gravir. L'homme la suivit avec un peu plus de difficulté mais il parvint à la saisir par le pied et à la faire durement chuter, tandis que son épée voltigeait loin d'elle… a présent, elle était étendue dans la poussière, et grimaçait de douleur. Un peu de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche…

Le troisième homme, "l'observateur" n'avait pas bougé jusque là et il retenait son souffle. Il se sentait comme engourdi, incapable d'agir ou de partir… Sortant brusquement de cet état de léthargie, il fit un pas en avant en voyant le blond s'approcher de la jeune femme désarmée, l'épée en position levée. Jusque là, il avait cru - ou espéré - avoir affaire à un jeu, ou à un entraînement, mais c'était beaucoup plus grave que cela et il le réalisait à cet instant0.. Une odeur pestilentielle flottait dans l'air, celle de la mort qui s'apprête à frapper... Il enfonça machinalement les mains dans ses poches, et serra dans sa main la première chose qu'il y trouva… Après quoi il s'avança plus franchement et… se mit à rire. Un rire sonore et profond, amusé et provoquant. L'autre homme se retourna, l'air stupéfait, tout autant que devait l'être la jeune femme pour tout dire. Il avait gardé l'épée posée sur son cou, la contraignant ainsi à l'immobilité, et regardait à présent le nouveau venu. Un grand type brun, qui à priori n'avait pas grand chose d'effrayant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?! s'exclama le type blond d'une voix peu avenante.

- Euh, eh bien je me le demande aussi... Je ne pense pas qu'il était prévu que je sois là mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : on fait avec ce qu'on a...

Son interlocuteur, visiblement très méfiant, lui ordonna de sortir ses mains de ses poches.

- J'suis sur que tu planques une arme… marmonna-t-il tandis qu'une lueur rageuse traversait ses yeux.

L'autre s'exécuta et leva lentement les mains. Il tenait quelque chose dans la main droite qui fit paniquer le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?!! gueula-t-il en s'éloignant de la jeune femme et en pointant l'épée sur celui qu'il considérait comme son nouvel ennemi, une menace à éradiquer.

- Ca ? (il jeta un coup d'œil à l'objet) Ben, euh, ça ressemble à une mini lampe de poche, marmonna d'un air innocent son interlocuteur.

L'autre le fixa d'un regard toujours menaçant :

- T'es qui toi ? C'est Frémont qui t'envoie ?!

L'homme saisit l'opportunité :

- Oui oui c'est bien ça… Frémont…

- Et t'es qui d'abord ?

- Tiens cette question m'est familière… (l'homme fronça les sourcils, l'air de chercher intensément quelque chose). La réponse est… Le Docteur…

- Docteur ? Docteur qui ? J'te demande pas ton boulot mais ton nom !

Les arcades sourcilières de l'homme se soulevèrent, lui donnant une expression déconcertée.

- Eh bien, pour tout dire…

- Ca suffit, je sais que tu me mens, colle toi dans le coin !

- Oui, je le reconnais, fit avec un sourire l'homme en marchant un peu vers la gauche avant de jeter un regard vers la jeune femme et de lui indiquer, de façon très peu discrète avec des mouvements d'yeux, de filer tant qu'il occupait son agresseur.

Celle ci se releva discrètement mais l'autre homme, s'apercevant de ce qui se passait, ramassa l'autre épée qui se trouvait à ses pieds et les menaça tous deux.

- Soyez raisonnable, nous sommes deux contre un ! s'exclama le brun avant d'ajouter : Lâchez ces épées et laissez nous partir… Il n'y aura aucun blessé !

- Et vous ferez quoi si je refuse, hein ? Vous avez pas d'arme ! pouffa de rire l'autre tandis que, lentement, son adversaire désarmé s'approchait de lui.

Son regard sondait celui du blond et ce dernier se sentait comme paralysé, il lâcha une épée. Bientôt l'étrange homme surgi de la nuit put se saisir de la seconde. Le blond sembla se reprendre au même instant, surprenant son adversaire qui n'eut que le temps de crier à la jeune fille de s'enfuir avant d'être violemment saisi au cou par l'autre. Les deux hommes se mirent à se battre, dans un corps à corps acharné. La jeune femme hésitait manifestement à abandonner son mystérieux sauveur aux mains de son ennemi, mais elle croisa bientôt de nouveau le regard de l'inconnu et sut qu'elle devait suivre ses recommandations. Elle s'en alla donc. Les deux hommes se retrouvaient à présent seuls, face à face. Le blond frappait avec la technique d'un boxeur professionnel, ce qu'il était. Son adversaire prenait les coups en faisant mine de ne pas broncher mais l'autre n'était pas dupe et il riait avec force.

- Alors, tu ris moins mon gars ?!

L'inconnu fit un effort pour sourire mais il vacilla sur ses jambes et tomba sur le dos. L'autre en profita et leva son poing pour le frapper en pleine tête, d'un coup qu'il espérait le dernier, quand l'autre homme qui était affalé sous lui, sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Ca te fais donc tant tripper de crever ? demanda le blond d'une voix excédée.

- Je souris parce… que c'est moi qui ai gagné…

- Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre comme conneries ! soupira l'autre juste avant de s'affaler par terre inanimé.

Son adversaire repoussa le corps qui le bloquait, se releva et secoua ses vêtements pour faire tomber la poussière avant de ranger dans sa poche la pseudo "lampe de poche" dont il venait de faire usage bien étrange sur le boxeur. Il fit quelques pas, avec le secret espoir de retrouver la jeune femme qu'il avait entraperçue, mais cet espoir se révéla vain. C'était sans doute mieux comme ca.. Il s'éloigna vite des lieux de l'étrange rencontre mais après quelques minutes de marche, se sentit mal. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine. Le souffle lui manqua et il trébucha… Allongé par terre, tout ce qui l'entourait devenait de plus en plus trouble. Il roula en boule sur le côté parce qu'il avait froid et sombra dans un état plus profond que le sommeil… Et cette fichue odeur de mort qui flottait toujours dans l'air…


	2. Chapter 2

**II/YOURI**

**Guest Star **: Gary Oldman (Youri Kasimov),

Un vent froid s'était levé en même temps que le soleil, balayant de son souffle glacé les allées désertes. Dans un recoin, une ombre se mit en mouvement et s'approcha à pas légers de l'homme inanimé. La jeune femme, car il s'agissait bien d'elle, se pencha sur lui pour vérifier son état et tenta de le réveiller en le secouant doucement, sans succès. Elle jeta des regards désemparés autour d'elle, puis, ne sachant plus trop à quels saints se vouer, enjamba le corps de l'homme qu'elle attrapa par les bras et qu'elle commença à traîner. Elle parcourut ainsi environ 300 mètres, à demi courbée par le poids de ce grand corps. Elle fit de fréquentes pauses pour reprendre son souffle, avant de déboucher dans une rue nettement plus large mais guère plus fréquentée que les passages qu'elle venait d'emprunter. Là, elle sortit de sa poche un portable argenté et composa rapidement un numéro…

Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'une grosse bagnole noire en piteux état ne vint se garer sur le côté. Un grand type brun portant un bouc s'en extirpa et marcha à grands pas jusqu'à la jeune femme qui semblait impatiente de lui parler. Elle se frottait les mains l'une contre l'autre à la fois pour se les réchauffer mais aussi par nervosité sans doute.

- Dans quel pétrin es-tu encore allée te fourrer ma belle ? demanda-t-il en riant avec un fort accent russe.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et répondit par un sourire désemparé absolument charmant.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide Youri…. Murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de l'homme.

Ce n'est apparemment qu'à ce moment là que le susnommé "Youri" remarqua la forme allongée par terre, un homme inanimé.

- Il est drogué ou il est mort ? s'enquit-il avec une désinvolture splendide. Dans tous les cas je t'arrange ça ! Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour mes amis, princesse ! il me suffit de passer un coup de fil et c'est réglé !…

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, le coupa-t-elle avant de soupirer avec légèreté en posant son regard sur l'homme: J'ignore complètement ce qu'il a… On dirait une sorte de coma… Il a reçu quelques… coups… acheva-t-elle en baissant un peu les yeux.

- C'est toi qui l'as mis dans cet état ?

- Indirectement on va dire que c'est peut être de ma faute…

- Donc si j'ai bien compris tu te sens coupable…?

- C'est à peu près ça, confirma-t-elle.

- Bon, ben il ne reste plus qu'à voir ce qu'on peut faire pour ton chevalier servant ! se moqua gentiment Youri en attrapant l'homme par les pieds tandis que la jeune femme le saisissait par les mains.

Ils le transportèrent jusqu'à la voiture et l'allongèrent sur la banquette arrière, après quoi ils grimpèrent devant et Youri démarra le moteur.

- Je ne suis pas mécontente de m'en aller d'ici… remarqua la jeune femme dans un soupir tandis qu'elle repoussait d'une main la masse imposante de ses cheveux mordorés.

- Ca… Ca c'est vraiment mal passé ?! s'enquit avec sollicitude le Russe tout en conduisant

- Un vrai cauchemar… Tu n'aurais sans doute pas eu le plaisir de revoir ta chère amie si ce monsieur n'était pas intervenu… ce que beaucoup de mortels auraient fait…

- Hé, protesta en riant Youri, j'espère que tu ne m'inclus pas dans ce "beaucoup de mortels" !!

- Ca ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée voyons… mais regarde plutôt la route si ça ne t'ennuie pas, tu roules littéralement sur le trottoir et je n'ai pas envie d'être arrêtée par la police avec un homme inconscient dans la voiture…

Youri donna un brusque coup de volant à droite, et la jeune femme s'accrocha à ce qu'elle put pour garder son équilibre.

- Dis… tu l'as passé où déjà ton permis ?? soupira-t-elle.

- En Russie il y a 23 ans exactement… j'avais 18 ans… Je m'en souviens comme d'hier, on s'amusait à éviter les barrages de contrôle de la police communiste… c'était l'aventure… ! C'est en voiture que j'ai pu "passer à l'ouest"…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, arrêtes les violons, je n'ai pas besoin de détails, je te rappelle que c'est là qu'on a fait connaissance… Berlin, 1979… Tu m'as harcelée jusqu'à ce que je t'emmène de l'autre côté du Rideau de fer.

- Ah oui, fit-il en se tapotant plusieurs fois la tête, j'ai tendance à oublier… Désolé ça doit être l'âge, soupira-t-il d'un air comique.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Tu as 41 ans ça va encore, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi qui vais sur mes 420 ans selon toi ?

Youri haussa les épaules.

- Vive la vie ?! proposa-t-il…

La jeune femme adorait son ami, son franc parler et sa perpétuelle bonne humeur, aussi finit-elle par abandonner la partie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui alors ? Je le laisse devant l'hôpital ? finit par demander Youri.

Rheya semblait soucieuse.

- J'avais envisagé cette solution, mais… j'ignore ce qu'il a vu exactement… Et s'il lui venait l'idée de parler à des gens influents de ce qu'il peut savoir cela pourrait créer quelques complications pour nous, les immortels...

- Gare à la chasse aux sorcières ! s'exclama à tue tête Youri.

- C'est exactement ce que je crains et c'est pour cela que j'ai toujours mené mes combats en des lieux isolés mais qui aurait cru que ce type débarquerait au plein milieu de l'un d'entre eux…

- Son apparition ne fut en fin de compte pas une si mauvaise chose pour toi…

- Oui, mais à quel prix ?

- Tu sais quelque chose de lui ? On pourrait peut être le faire chanter…. demanda Youri en passant presque au feu rouge.

Son amie le regarda avec un brin d'exaspération :

- Je ne fais pas dans ce genre de pratiques !

- Me regarde pas avec cet air féroce ma douce, moi je cherche à te proposer la meilleure solution envisageable…

Après un moment de silence, la jeune femme murmura :

- De toute manière je ne sais que peu de choses.. Tout ce qu'il a dit si je me rappelle bien c'est qu'il était… docteur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour vérifier qu'il dormait toujours.

- Un docteur, ça gagne beaucoup d'argent…

La jeune femme se retourna vers Youri, stupéfaite. Elle semblait savoir où le Russe voulait en venir.

- Youri… !

- Ben quoi un docteur c'est un bon parti, non ?! S'il est célibataire, tu l'épouses et ton secret sera en sûreté…

Rheya leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et si tu tiens réellement à rester célibataire, j'ai beaucoup de cousines qui se feront un plaisir de venir vivre à Londres et d'épouser un docteur… Regarde donc s'il a une alliance ! lui demanda Youri en faisant un geste de la main pour l'y pousser.

- Mais non ! Je ne vais pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas très convenable… Il dort.

- Justement profites en ma chérie ! minauda Youri, juste avant de marmonner quelque chose en russe, une insulte dirigée contre le conducteur d'un véhicule blanc qui essayait désespérément de les dépasser.

- Bon, on fait un marché : je ralentis si tu regardes s'il a une alliance ! proposa Youri qui savait que sa très libre interprétation des limitations de vitesse mettait la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

Elle hésita puis accepta. Youri freina assez brusquement et sa voisine passa à l'arrière. Elle attrapa la main de l'homme et Youri sourit en notant l'absence de bague à l'annulaire de la main gauche.

- C'est une affaire qui roule ma belle ! s'exclama-t-il en appuyant brusquement sur l'accélérateur.

- Youri !! Espèce de menteur… ! J'aurais dû le savoir, se récria-t-elle en tombant un peu en arrière.

Le Russe lui adressa un sourire innocent par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur.

- Fouille ses poches ! Ca nous en dira peut être plus sur lui, murmura-t-il en avalant un réglisse.

Elle finit par s'exécuter, mais ses poches étaient vides à l'exception de l'étrange objet qu'il avait exhibé un peu plus tôt. Elle le tourna et le retourna dans tous les sens, quand soudain une lumière en émana, de plus en plus forte.

Elle lâcha l'objet, persuadée d'avoir fait une mauvaise manipulation, et peu à peu la lumière décrut.

- C'était quoi ça ? Un sabre laser de Jedi ?? s'exclama Youri après avoir fait une violente embardée pour éviter de rentrer dans le véhicule qui le précédait.

- Si je le savais… soupira Rheya en appuyant sa tête dans sa main.

- Dis… Il faut que tu te décides vite ma belle sur notre destination, à moins que tu ne préfères que je fasse le tour de la ville à perpétuité…

- Très bien, on va au foyer…

- Tu es.. sûre.. ?!

- Tu vois une autre solution ?

- Il y a mon atelier ! proposa-t-il.

- Je préfère garder directement un œil sur lui et j'ai une répétition prévue dans une heure… On n'a plus le temps d'aller chez toi.

- C'est comme tu voudras…

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
